


Mistakes Aren't Always Bad

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Confused Gay Feelings, Crushes, Drunken Confessions, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, High School AU, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, arin talks about dicks and blow jobs a bunch, i hope that rating this a T is fine, i think, i warned you, like kind of in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dan had definitely made more than a few mistakes in his eighteen years on this planet, but the second biggest mistake he made in his entire life had to be dragging Arin to a party with him.</p><p>His biggest? Allowing Arin to drink at said party."</p><p>Arin's kinda drunk and has to confess some stuff, and Dan is a good friend with confused feelings. The night turns out pretty decent for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes Aren't Always Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay, so this happened. This started as a dumb drabble I was writing to blow off some steam, but it kind of just started going on and on and before I knew it, it was long enough to be a full fic. This is my first fanfic on AO3 and in this fandom, but I've been a lurker for a very long time. Hope you enjoy...whatever this mess is.

Dan had definitely made more than a few mistakes in his eighteen years on this planet, but the second biggest mistake he made in his entire life had to be dragging Arin to a party with him. 

His biggest? Allowing Arin to drink at said party.

Speaking of Arin, he was currently sprawled out on Dan's couch, taking up literally the whole thing, so Dan was sitting on the floor cross-legged as he watched a random movie that was on. He didn't bother arguing for a spot to sit, drunk Arin was proving to be enough trouble as it is.

They'd left the party about an hour ago, deciding to go to Dan's house for the night since both of his parents were gone. Dan was not in the mood to explain why Arin was drunk to either of their parents. He'd texted Arin's mom on Arin's own phone to get permission for him to spend the night, pretending to be Arin himself.

He wasn't surprised when he got an almost instant text giving the ok. They were usually at each other's houses more than their actual ones, so both sets of parents usually didn't have to be persuaded when it came to that.

Arin seemed to stop spacing out, poking Dan in the shoulder from behind. "Hey, Dan. Dan? Daaaan? Danny. Daniel. Avidan. Lei--"

" _What_ , Arin?" Dan grumbled, not bothering to turn around as his eyebrow twitched. Dan was a pretty patient person, don't get him wrong. Arin had just been doing his very best to annoy Dan, to a point where Dan felt like he was just pushing him on purpose. Maybe he was. It was odd, that was more of a Ross thing to do than an Arin one. Unfortunately for Dan, he didn't seem to drink enough at the party to actually get drunk. He did have some kind of a buzz, he could still feel it, but it wasn't much. It was probably already wearing off at this point.

"Whatcha watchin'?"

"A movie."

"...What's it about?" Dan turned around to notice half of Arin, his lower half, was now hanging off of the couch onto the floor, though he was still slouched on the couch. Dan slid up so he was sitting on the couch next to him.

Dan shrugged. "No clue. I wasn't paying much attention, to be honest."

"Aww, but Danny..." Arin whined, actually seeming sad as if he was legitimately interested in whatever this movie was about. "Duuude."

Arin pushed against his side with both hands, seemingly irritated. Dan couldn't help but notice how warm Arin's hands were. "That's...that sucks dick, dude. _You_...suck dick. Like really big and sweaty dick. All the dick. Breaking News: Dan Avidan sucks dick. Holy shit. It's his favorite hobby, god damn does he like dick in his mouth." Arin was rambling now, Dan just watching him as Arin kept pushing at him. Was he trying to knock him over? Dan just couldn't tell, but it sure as hell didn't feel like it.

Dan couldn't help but laugh at Arin's ridiculousness, and how it seemed to carry over even when he was drunk. That's something Arin would probably say even while sober, though he'd probably be able to get through it without slurring so much.

"Is that so?" Dan decided to just play along, suddenly entertained. "Tell me more."

"I'm glad you asked, Danny," Arin said, and Dan couldn't help but notice how brightly his eyes were shining, how intense he actually looked all of a sudden. "Well, Dan really likes dicks, did I mention that? I...I don't think I did. Well he does. Just like- you know, slurping on a nice...h-hot, throbbing cock. Just...going to town on it like...licking at the warm skin and...mouthing and swirling his tongue around the head. And then like wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking...and then moving his head lower so he could take the whole thing in his mouth and bob his head up and down and make it all w-wet and messy..."

Okay. That...

Well then. That went somewhere, didn't it?

Dan wasn't sure exactly when this conversation went from Arin telling him jokingly to go suck a dick to Arin actually explaining in great detail exactly how Dan would go about sucking a dick, but then again this was Arin, after all. Why was he even surprised?

However, this felt...different. Different than the usual banter that sometimes got a little gay. Arin sounded heated. Serious. Dan's face felt hot and his body wasn't much different. It was probably whatever bit of alcohol he had left in his veins. Yeah, that had to be it.

"D-Dan...can I tell you something?" Arin asked suddenly, stopping his blow job rant mid-sentence. "Can I tell you...something and not have you hate me or think I'm totally fucking weird?"

Dan raised an eyebrow. He found it funny that Arin could ask something so seriously and sincerely right smack in the middle of talking about giving head. Dan answered him slowly, unsure of where this was going. "Sure, man. You know you can tell me any--" 

"I like you, Dan."

Dan's head immediately turned so he could look at Arin, but Arin was looking down, toying with the fabric of the couch as if trying to find a reason to not look up.

"Uh. I like you too, Arin," Dan replied.

"N-no, you don't get it. I like...like like you. Like, fuck man, you get me rock hard. When I hear you sing or sometimes even talk in certain ways, or look in certain ways...or look at me in certain ways...I just...BAM! Boner."

Arin quickly continued rambling, getting his words out before Dan could speak. "And-and, it's not just like sexually, okay! Like, sometimes I see you curled up in a soft blanket, passed the fuck out on my bed after we stayed up all night trying to beat like one level in a game...and you just look so god damn adorable and I just want to hug you and kiss you and cuddle you and just...I don't know, do gay sappy stuff?! I don't know, ugh, my head hurts."

"Ar--"

"Dan...I really like you. No...I-I fuckin' love you, dude." Arin stopped talking then, looking up and making eye contact with Dan. His face was blank, no clear expression visible, but his eyes were still burning intensely.

Dan's head was swimming, a million thoughts running through his mind. "Arin, fuck, I--"

"But you're like...super duper mega ultra straight. Like, you practically breathe heterosexuality. Girls are always all over you man, and you always flirt right back and love every second of it. So I never told you, because I thought you'd freak out or something. But it was getting to me, so here it is. I'm baring my god damn heart and soul here for all to see. And by all, I mean you, Dan, because you're the only one that matters right now. That...was a really fucking gay thing to say, but it's true." 

Arin stopped talking then, just staring at Dan helplessly, waiting for some kind of response.

"Ar, I...jesus," Dan let out whatever breath he'd been holding. "Sit up for a second." 

Arin nodded slowly, unsure of the reasoning, but he did has he was told, sitting up straight on his knees and turning so he was facing Dan. Dan scooted closer, closer even, closer and _oh god what is he doing_ \-- 

"Dan, what are you--" Arin tried to ask, but Dan shushed him.

"Just let me..." Dan let out another breath, much shakier this time. Dan was nervous about whatever was going to happen as well. "...try something, okay?"

Arin swallowed hard, but nodded again.

Dan started moving closer once again, leaning forward and tilting his head, the sound of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. Was he really going to do this?

He could hear Arin's breath hitch and he paused, lips lingering in front of Arin's. He was so close, so fucking close, but at the same time he wasn't nearly close enough. 

"Dan..." Arin whined lowly, face red and eyes half-lidded. "Don't be a tease, dickweed. Just do it or d--"

Dan shut Arin up with his lips, a muffled gasp leaving Arin as their lips brushed in a careful kiss. It didn't stay that way for long. After a moment, Arin wrapped his arms around Dan's neck, hands tangling in his messy hair as Arin kissed back harder than Dan had expected. It wasn't hard to see how badly he'd wanted this. Dan swiped his tongue over Arin's lower lip, nibbling and sucking at the pink skin, and Arin parted his lips almost immediately, deepening the kiss further. His mind was racing to catch up with what was going on, but Dan was too distracted to think rationally.

Alcohol. That was the first thing Dan tasted, strong and bitter, though there was a slight fruity taste behind it that was oddly appealing to Dan. It must've been whatever drink Arin had at the party.

Arin's lips were surprisingly soft, the small amount of facial hair he'd started trying to grow rubbing against Dan's own stubble in a way that should've been more annoying or awkward to Dan than it actually was. He couldn't explain it, but he liked something about the extra sensation.

Honestly, Dan was becoming almost addicted to kissing Arin, even though this was his first time ever doing it. It made him almost annoyed that they could've done this way earlier, could've been doing this for a long time. There was a warmth in Dan's chest the longer the kiss went on, an ache that he couldn't really describe. He kissed the other boy as if he needed it like air, Arin responding just as enthusiastically if not more so.

Except Dan didn't need the kiss as much as he needed air, since he needed actual air to function. He broke the kiss, his forehead leaning against Arin's as he panted, trying to catch his breath. Arin seemed to be doing the same, his face extremely flushed and a little sweaty, and Dan couldn't help but feel a little proud that he was the cause of it.

"Dan..." Arin whispered, sounding more aware of his surroundings than he had been the whole night. 

"Yeah, man?"

Arin started to lean forward again, and Dan started to close his eyes again, expecting the warm touch on his lips again but the arm Arin was using to steady himself slipped and he fell forward, his face falling into Dan's chest.

Dan heard a muffled "Dan I'm tired" from below and he couldn't help but laugh, moving so he was facing forward on the couch. Arin adjusted himself so he was laying sideways on the couch, head in Dan's lap. Dan started mindlessly petting Arin's head, running his hand through the other's soft locks, and Arin yawned.

"Uh, Dan...shouldn't we...like..." 

"Talk about that?" Dan suggested. He felt Arin nod a little, and he just smiled.

"I mean, that's a crazy awesome idea, and I would fucking totally be up for that right now, but something tells me you aren't nearly awake or sober enough for that."

"Mmm...you have a point..." Arin muttered sleepily, pretty much proving Dan's point.

"So why don't we just talk about it tomorrow? In the morning."

"Mhm...hey Dan, can you do me a favor?" Arin asked.

"Yeah, Arin?"

"Remind me to never fucking drink that much again....I feel like literal shit right now," Arin said with a groan.

Dan laughed again. "Oh, hell no. Dude, I'm keeping you as far away from alcohol as possible for the next three years." He was only joking a little. Dragging a drunk Arin through a party of even drunker people was not exactly the most pleasant experience.

"Thanks, Dan. You're the beeeest." 

"No problem."

It was pretty quiet for a while, Dan still messing with Arin's hair as he started watching the abandoned movie once again, being even more clueless about it than when he started watching earlier.

"I love you."

Dan thought he heard Arin mutter again, almost inaudible, the words small and warm as they left Arin's mouth. Dan's mind was a mess, he wasn't sure exactly how he felt about all of this, but he decided he could wait to worry about that.

Him and Arin would talk about it tomorrow. They'd figure it out together, Dan was certain. That was all that was really on his mind as he sat there, quiet as Arin's breathing finally evened out and the younger boy fell asleep in Dan's lap, snoring softly.

 

"...Love you too, big cat."

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta read, I have someone who's willing to beta my stuff but I didn't ask her to read this because I don't know, I just wanted to put this up as soon as possible because I feel like I've been lurking around in the Game Grumps fandom for long enough. If there are mistakes I'll go back and fix them later.
> 
> I have a tumblr which I use specifically for grumps stuff if you want to get in contact with me or ask me something, I don't know. It's grouchycouchy.tumblr.com. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
